Mazda MX-5 1.6 S Package (NB, J) '98
|manufacturer = Mazda |year = 1998 |power = 122 BHP |torque = 104.9 lb-ft |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |drivetrain = |engine = B6-ZE |displacement = 1597 cc |aspiration = NA }} The Mazda MX-5 1.6 S Package (NB, J) '98 (otherwise known as the Mazda MX-5 Miata 1.6 S Package (NB, J) '98 in the US and the Mazda Roadster 1.6 S Package (NB) '98 in Japan) is a 2nd generation MX-5 produced by Mazda. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being overshadowed by its RS trim equivalent. Colors The player can choose six colors upon buying this car. * Chaste White * Highlight Silver Metallic * Brilliant Black * Classic Red * Evolution Orange Mica * Twilight Blue Mica In-game description This description is taken from the NTSC version of Gran Turismo 2: It wasn't powerful, and it wasn't perfect, but the original Miata Roadster was loved by many drivers worldwide. It was the best way to learn sports car driving. A new, completely revised Miata made its debut in 1998 (1999 in the U.S.), the first major change in the car's then 9-years history. It's still the MX-5 Miata in North America, but it's now called the Mazda Roadster in Japan. Although export models come only with a 1.8-liter engine, a 1.6-liter four cylinder similar to that found in the original Miata is offered in Japan. The Roadster S, so equipped, also gets a limited-slip differential, air-conditioning, and ABS as standard equipment for a very reasonable price, adding to its popularity. The Roadster S shares the more-rigid, upgraded chassis structure of other second-generation Miatas, er, Mazda Roadsters. Cowl shake has decreased, and the cornering behavior is more precise. The 1.6-liter car doesn't have the sport suspension that is available with the 1.8-liter engine, but it still can get around more quickly than the first-generation Miata. The suspension balances compliance and control very well, and this car is plenty of fun to drive even if its limits are slightly lower than those of its more-powerful siblings. The 1.6-liter engine's 123 BHP is almost 20 less than that of the 1.8, so there's no way the Roadster S 1.6 driver is going to steer with the throttle. But don't be fooled. The Roadster S 1.6 is an excellent car in which to learn how to carry speed through a corner, the most basic lesson in fast driving. Acquisition GT2 The player can purchase this car at the New section of the Mazda dealership in East City for 19,600 Credits. Pictures -R-Mazda_MX-5_1.6_S_Package_(NB,_J)_'98.jpg|A Mazda MX-5 1.6 S Package (NB, J) '98 with racing modifications applied. File:A26snp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PALversion of Gran Turismo 2 File:A26snl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 File:A26snn--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Mazda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race